Tout ira bien
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Bellamy emmène Murphy pour chasser, mais leur petite aventure ne se déroule pas aussi bien que prévue, les menant ainsi à une suite d'événements dans lesquels Murphy a des cauchemars et adore particulièrement faire rire Bellamy. Murphy x Bellamy


.

 ** _Hello!_**

 _Premier Murphamy en attendant avec impatience la saison 3... :)_

 _Traduction de_ **Everything is Going to be Alright** de Cali the Little Calico Kitten

.

* * *

 **Tout ira bien**

 **.**

Murphy était surpris d'avoir était autorisé de posséder sa propre chambre au camp Jaha. C'était une petite pièce située à l'arrière de l'arc, là où l'engin s'était partiellement détruit, mais tout était pourtant fonctionnel, entouré de quatre murs et avec une couchette. Toutefois, plus Murphy y pensait, plus Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils lui avaient probablement donné sa propre chambre pour le garder éloigner des autres. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait envie de partager une chambre avec lui, de toute manière ? La plupart des personnes du camp ignoraient soit son existence, soit lui vouait une haine inconditionnelle, alors même qu'il s'était supposément racheté. Cependant ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau pour Murphy, il n'avait jamais été du genre sociable.

L'idée de rédemption lui semblait ridicule maintenant, alors qu'il essuyait la crasse et le sang qui se trouvaient depuis trop longtemps sur son visage. Comment avait-il seulement pu s'imaginer qu'il s'était racheté ? Après ce qui était arrivé avec Finn… Finn…

Il s'interrompit dans son nettoyage et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore voir les éclats des balles partir du pistolet de Finn alors qu'il massacrait un village entier… Il pouvait entendre les coups de feu… Les cris de Raven qui avaient fait écho à travers tout le camp quand Finn était mort… Et maintenant ils résonnaient dans sa tête… Il revoyait son visage lorsqu'elle avait suggéré qu'il devait mourir à la place de Finn… Après tout n'avait-il pas faire de pires choses encore ? N'aurait-il pas dû stopper Finn ?

Il aurait dû mourir à la place de Finn. Murphy le savait maintenant, tandis qu'il scruter sa réflexion. Il avait été assurément pire que Finn, était pire que Finn. Finn avait seulement fait ce qu'il avait fait parce que ce monde l'avait dévasté, avait forcé un homme bien à faire de mauvaises choses… Mais Murphy n'était pas un homme bien. Il n'aurait personne pour le pleurer s'il partait, et personne qu'il pourrait sauver s'il continuait à vivre. Il n'avait que lui-même et une frustrante, vive et égoïste tendance à se sauver lui-même. Il haïssait cet aspect de lui-même et regrettait de ne pas avoir été suffisamment fort pour se livrer lui-même à la place de Finn.

Soudainement, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un faire irruption dans sa chambre sans prévenir.

« Hé ! » commença Murphy d'une voix irritée, « T'sais pas frapper ? Il y a des gens qui… »

Sa remarque très spirituelle fut écourtée dès lors où il se retourna et découvrit Bellamy, debout près de lui, un fusil à la main et un autre en bandoulière.

« Bellamy, » dit-il, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit lui.

« Ouais, » répondit-il, jetant un fusil à Murphy, qui réussit de justesse à l'attraper. « Clarke a autorisé une partie de chasse. Tu en es, en route ! »

Murphy haussa les sourcils. « Clarke a autorisé une partie de chasse ? »

Bellamy sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. « Techniquement, disons que sa mère a suivi ses conseils. Nous avons tous besoin de faire quelque de productif par ici. »

« Eh bien, je n'ai rien prévu de très important pour aujourd'hui. »

« Bien, » répondit Bellamy d'un ton brusque en sortant de la chambre, et Murphy, après un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, le suivit de près.

 **-O-**

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais de moi dans ton expédition de chasse ? » demanda finalement Murphy, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux à travers la forêt. Murphy prenait des détours hors du sentier, marchant entre les arbres, alors que Bellamy allait tout droit sur le passage dégagé. Cette question lui brûlait la langue depuis que Bellamy était apparu à sa porte. Et maintenant, tandis qu'il retournait marcher à côté de lui, il le fixait du coin de l'œil, attendant une réponse.

Bellamy finit par tourner la tête vers lui. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Murphy grogna et détourna le regard à nouveau. « Oh, je pourrais penser à de nombreuses raisons. » Il enjamba un gros rocher et, décidant d'éviter de se lancer dans une conversation plus sérieuse, ajouta : « Était-ce pour ma charmante personnalité ? »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose à Murphy, mais il se ravisa et se contenta de souffler, « Non… »

« Ok, je ne savais pas que mes charmes te rebutaient à ce point, » commenta Murphy à nouveau en haussant les épaules, mais toujours incapable de regarder Bellamy.

Ce dernier soupira, « Écoute, je t'ai pris avec moi parce que je voulais que tu saches que ton aide est appréciée par ici. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait sur la falaise. Quand la ceinture de sécurité s'est cassée et que tu nous as empêché de tomber, moi et cette fille… On serait morts tous les deux si tu n'avais pas été là. »

Murphy avait les yeux rivés sur le sol alors qu'il marchait, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Bellamy sur lui. « Encore de ces fameuses paroles inspirantes, que tu m'donnes ? » dit-il, mais il n'y avait plus une once d'animosité cachée derrière son sarcasme ; les mots sonnaient creux et tranquilles tandis qu'il regardait ses pieds se poser l'un après l'autre.

« Je suis sérieux, Murphy, » lui dit Bellamy. Et le concerné releva brièvement la tête, juste le temps de croiser le regard de l'autre. « Tu as aidé à sauver des vies… tu as sauvé ma vie. »

Murphy étouffa un petit rire discret et sans joie, accélérant l'allure et combattant l'urgente et ridicule envie de revenir dans sa chambre en courant et de laisser sortir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Tu ne devrais pas me remercier, pensa-t-il. « Ouais, j'ai aussi fait un super boulot quand j'ai essayé de te pendre. »

« Murphy… » Ledit Murphy fit un bond de côté lorsqu'il sentit la main de Bellamy se poser sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan et le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. « Nous avons tous fait des choses que nous regrettons, Murphy. Pour survivre… » Murphy n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard de Bellamy maintenant qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux si proche l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux d'un brun sombre s'étaient figés dans ceux de Murphy et le regardaient avec tant de sincérité que Murphy se sentit pris au piège et à bout de souffle. « Quand ils t'ont pendu, je ne les ai pas stoppé… J'ai fais des choses, de terribles choses… Nous en avons tous fait, et tu n'y échappes pas non plus. Mais tout ça appartient maintenant au passé, ceux que nous étions et ce que nous avons fait. Ce que nous avons fait pour survivre ne nous définit pas. C'est juste ce monde qui nous a fait agir ainsi, ce n'est pas notre faute. » Il pressa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de Murphy et ajouta, « La seule chose qui importe est ce que nous allons faire après ça, ce que nous allons choisir de faire, d'essayer et de changer les choses, de nous rendre meilleurs et d'aider les gens pour lesquels on tient… »

Murphy se contenta juste de lui rendre son regard, incapable de formuler une réponse tellement il était pris d'émotion. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin puisqu'un bruit de froissement crépita sur leur droite et les mit en alerte.

Bellamy dégagea immédiatement sa main de l'épaule de Murphy, brisant le moment, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du son tout en levant son fusil, en garde.

Murphy resserra également son propre fusil dans sa main, bougeant à côté de Bellamy pour le suivre vers les broussailles. Il ne pouvait voir grand chose à travers les denses et éparses arbres qui se tenaient devant.

« Tu passes là, » chuchota Bellamy en désignant leur droite, « je prends à gauche et on l'encercle, quoi que ça puisse être. »

Murphy acquiesça, releva son fusil et se déplaça lentement entre les arbres, faisant attention à de pas poser les pieds sur les brindilles et branches mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Ce n'était pas le moment d'alerter un animal de sa présence. Il ne distinguait rien de particulier autour de lui et continuait à avancer. Il commença à se demander si ce qu'ils avaient entendu n'avait été rien de plus que le vent ou la chute d'une branche. Une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête s'inquiétait que ce puisse être un des Terriens qui ait produit le bruit, mais il balaya cette pensée de son esprit aussi loin que possible, se convaincant que ça n'avait sans doute été rien de plus qu'un lapin. Oh non, pas encore ! pensa Murphy en entendant à nouveau le bruit autour de lui. Il n'était définitivement pas seul.

Il se figea dès lors où il entendit de nouveau le bruissement, mais cette fois ce dernier fut accompagné d'un bruit sonore de pieds tapant le sol. Il allait se glisser dans les fourrés pour se cacher lorsqu'il aperçu soudainement la créature. Ce n'était pas un Terrien, et certainement pas non plus un lapin.

L'énorme gorille chargea sur Murphy avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu se remettre de la vision de l'animal. D'un coup de griffe, il arracha instantanément l'arme de ses mains, et projeta Murphy contre un arbre. Il cria de surprise et sa respiration se coupa sous le choc.

Il était tellement sonné par l'impact qu'il entendit à peine les cris de Bellamy à l'arrière tandis que le gorille se déchainait sur lui et arrachait à coup de pattes la chair de son torse. La douleur était atroce et sortit rapidement Murphy de son étourdissement. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur à la vue de tout le sang qui giclait de sa poitrine et l'animal qu'il n'arrivait pas à repousser. Il se sentait incapable de bouger et la peur lui tordait le ventre, elle enserrait chaque recoin de son esprit et le paralysait. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir, à travers sa vision floue et trouble, était le gorille s'agrippant à lui et cherchant à le déchirer en lambeaux. Il cligna des yeux et la seconde d'après, il voyait un guerrier terrien se tenir devant lui, lui plantant inlassablement un couteau dans le torse et lui criant sans discontinuer d'avouer où son peuple se cacher, d'avouer ce qu'il cachait ou la douleur jamais ne cesserait.

« Non ! » cria Murphy d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il avait fini par s'écrouler sous les coups du gorille. « Je ne… Je ne vous dirai rien… » Pas encore, plus jamais. Il devait mieux agir. Mais il y avait tellement de souffrance…Si seulement ça pouvait s'arrêter… Il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette douleur…

Puis, brusquement, Murphy entendit un cri. « Hé ! » s'écria la voix de Bellamy. « Par ici ! Hé, toi ! Je suis là, viens me chercher espèce de sale bestiole ! » Les hurlements étaient accompagnés par le son de coups de feu.

Et, enfin, la torture cessa, et le gorille couru en direction des cris. Le regard de Murphy restait figé sur le sang s'accumulant autour de la blessure sur son torse, toujours tellement de sang… Il tenta d'exercer une pression dessus avec ses mains pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais ses mains étaient engourdies et le monde autour de lui commençait à tournoyer. Bellamy. Son nom lui traversa l'esprit juste alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Allait-il s'en sortir ? Quel idiot…

Dès lors où il avait réglé son compte au gorille, Bellamy couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'arbre auquel Murphy était étendu contre. Il couru si rapidement que ses muscles protestaient et la douleur lui brûlait les jambes, cependant il l'ignora.

« Murphy ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il se précipitait et se jeta littéralement à genou devant lui.

Les yeux de Murphy demeuraient clos, une de ses mains couvrait mollement la blessure béante sur son ventre et Bellamy pouvait voir des éclaboussures de sang de toutes parts. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration irrégulière et se doutait que celui-ci était seulement inconscient, toutefois ça n'atténuait en rien l'inquiétude de Bellamy. Il fallait qu'il le réanime.

« Murphy ! » s'écria-t-il à nouveau, tendant la main pour toucher le côté de son visage et le secouer légèrement. « Hé, Murphy ! Réveille-toi ! Tu es vivant, je sais que tu es encore là. »

« Murphy, je t'en supplie. » Il amena sa main sur la blessure de Murphy, exerçant dessus une légère pression, tout le corps de Murphy tressaillit en réponse.

« Non ! Non ! Je ne te dirai rien ! » s'écria soudainement Murphy à Bellamy, en grimaçant à la souffrance que les déplacements de son corps provoquaient.

Bellamy éloigna immédiatement ses mains. « Murphy… John, » essaya-t-il à nouveau, forçant sa voix à maintenir un niveau calme, « C'est moi. Bellamy. Tout va bien, maintenant… c'est fini. »

Murphy fixa Bellamy avec de grands yeux pendant un moment. Il avait l'air si jeune, trop jeune et trop effrayé pour ce monde dans lequel ils vivaient à présent. Mais encore une fois, ils l'étaient tous.

« Bellamy… » chuchota-t-il finalement, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ouais, » répondit le concerné, en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Il replaça ses mains sur la blessure de Murphy pour exercer une pression.

« Ne m'appelle pas John… » La voix de Murphy était basse et rauque, « Seul mes parents m'appelaient John… »

Bellamy sourit faiblement, déchirant un morceau de tissu au bas de son T-shirt pour ensuite compresser la plaie béante. « D'accord, Murphy. »

Il entoura fermement le tissu autour de Murphy, le poussant dans une sorte d'étreinte gênante pour le nouer dans son dos. Il pouvait entendre la respiration irrégulière et mal assurée de Murphy dans son oreille alors qu'il serrait le nœud, son inquiétude s'accroissant à nouveau.

« Tu es… un idiot… » s'étouffa presque Murphy, alors que l'autre garçon finissait de fixer le bandage de fortune et se relevait. « … aurais pu mourir… essayant de… me sauver… »

« Tu aurais pu mourir si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, idiot ou non, » répondit Bellamy, en saisissant Murphy par dessous ses bras et en le tirant du sol pour le mettre sur ses pieds. « Il faut qu'on y aille… Essaye de marcher. »

Il passa une main autour de l'épaule de Murphy et le tira contre lui pour le soutenir et presser une main sur sa blessure.

Il fit un pas en avant, trainant à moitié Murphy auprès de lui, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer.

« …Je… peux marcher… » marmonna Murphy faiblement.

« Bien sûr, » dit Bellamy, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher en direction du camp.

Ils avaient presque atteint la bordure de la forêt lorsque Bellamy sentit Murphy glisser à côté de lui, ses jambes finissant par le lâcher.

« Murphy ! » s'exclama-t-il, en le retenant encore plus étroitement contre lui pour le soutenir. Il jeta un œil au visage de Murphy, ce dernier était encore plus blême qu'auparavant et avait les yeux fermés.

« Murphy ! Reste avec moi… »

« Bell… Bell'my… » bredouilla Murphy, luttant pour garder ses yeux ouverts, « j'vais… bien… »

Bellamy fut pris de panique lorsqu'il sentit Murphy tomber et sa respiration ralentir. Sans même réfléchir, il passa une main sous les jambes de Murphy et le hissa dans ses bras pour le maintenir contre lui, le portant comme une mariée.

Murphy était particulièrement lourd, mais Bellamy le rapporta jusqu'aux portes du camp aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Murphy, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et son souffle aussi irrégulier que lent, mais les coins de ses lèvres étaient légèrement retroussés en un petit sourire. Bellamy pensa qu'il avait peut-être imaginé cela.

« Hé ! » cria Bellamy à l'entrée du camp. « J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua Clarke et quelques autres courir vers eux et ouvrir le grand portail.

« Bellamy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'écria-t-elle, en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Murphy entre les bras de son ami.

« C'est Murphy… Nous étions dehors pour chasser, et il s'est fait attaquer par un gorille… » expliqua rapidement Bellamy, « Il a une grosse blessure dans le bas du ventre… Tu dois l'aider, je t'en supplie… »

Clarke jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à Murphy avant de se tourner vers les autres qui avaient rappliqué, curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait. « Vous ! » leur cria-t-elle, « J'ai besoin d'une civière ! » Quelques uns des soldats tenant une arme firent promptement demi-tour vers l'Arche déchue pour en récupérer une. « Et appelez tout de suite ma mère, aussi ! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Bellamy. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on peut le sauver. »

Mais tout ce que Bellamy était capable de faire en cet instant, c'était justement s'inquiéter. Les soldats revinrent avec le brancard et ils l'aidèrent à allonger Murphy dedans, Abby Griffin les suivit juste derrière, parlant rapidement avec sa fille à propos de l'état de ses blessures.

Il marchait rudement derrière eux tandis qu'ils rapportaient Murphy vers l'Arche déchue et jusque le centre médical. Là, Clarke se retourna vers lui pour l'arrêter, il pouvait voir Murphy se faire déposer sur une table médicale juste derrière elle.

« Bellamy… » appela Clarke en lui serrant doucement les épaules pour susciter son attention. « Tout va bien, tu devrais attendre dehors… Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons… »

Bellamy acquiesça doucement. « Merci… » dit-il simplement, se détournant comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Il marcha hors de la pièce et s'assit au sol, contre le mur. Il se frotta nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre en remarquant qu'elles étaient encore toutes rougies par le sang séché de Murphy.

Il s'inquiétait tellement pour lui.

 **-O-**

Lorsque Murphy revint à lui, il pouvait sentir une douleur lancinante dans la partie inférieure de son torse. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir été attaqué par quelque chose… Il baissa son regard sur son ventre et découvrit qu'un frais bandage blanc l'enveloppait. Il était de retour au camp, constata-t-il en laissant ses yeux parcourir la petite pièce médicale qu'il n'avait jusque là pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps.

Il remarqua que Bellamy était affalé sur une chaise à côté de l'endroit où il était allongé. Murphy vit qu'il avait la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos, probablement était-il endormi. Sale et couvert de sang séché des pieds à la tête, et le bas de son T-shirt complétement déchiré était toujours visible bien qu'il ait revêtu une veste par-dessus. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire toujours bouclés et en désordre paraissaient encore plus ravagés. Seul ses mains, qu'il avait très probablement lavées, étaient propres et étrangères à cet amas. Cependant, sa mine suggérait tout autre chose, Murphy trouvait qu'il avait l'air paisible ainsi assoupi sur sa chaise, son visage soulignant habituellement l'inquiétude et la préoccupation était, là, libre de toute expression. Murphy se souvint alors de tout, et il sourit malgré lui.

« Bellamy, » chuchota-t-il doucement, après quelques minutes. « Hé… Bellamy… »

Et enfin les yeux du dit-Bellamy s'ouvrirent, et il se releva brusquement de sa chaise, son regard se déplaçant immédiatement sur Murphy et ses traits reprenant à nouveau un air soucieux. « Murphy, tu t'es réveillé. »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant de toi, » dit Murphy.

Bellamy sourit légèrement. « Je n'avais pas dormi depuis longtemps… Comment tu te sens ? »

« Plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait mettre en pièce par un gorille… » dit Murphy, et c'était effectivement le cas. Il avait déjà connu pire, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ça maintenant. Pas maintenant que Bellamy était en train de le fixer aussi intensément.

« Tant mieux, » dit Bellamy, « Abby et Clarke ont dit que tu te remettrais probablement de ta blessure… mais… tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, donc… enfin, ce n'était pas certain… on était inquiet. » Il se balançait un peu sur ses pieds comme s'il était gêné.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu as absorbé tout mon sang… » plaisanta Murphy en désignant du doigt le reste de T-shirt ensanglanté de Bellamy. Il avança son doigt jusqu'à effleurer la peau visible juste en dessous, là où le vêtement avait été déchiré pour lui faire son bandage improvisé. « Joli ventre. »

Murphy esquissa un petit sourire alors que Bellamy se hâtait de rabattre sa veste, mais sans grand succès, la fermeture étant cassée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix embarrassée : « Désolée… pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me changer. »

« Pas de problème… Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion non plus, » répondit Murphy en montrant la grande quantité de bandages couvrant son torse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Murphy dise finalement, « Tu aurais pu mourir. »

Bellamy s'esclaffa doucement, « En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui est allongé sur une table de soin avec le torse complètement lacéré. »

Murphy soupira, « Oui… mais, quand tu as éloigné ce gorille loin de moi… Ça aurait pu te tuer… » 'Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi !?' semblait crier le silence qui suivit.

« Eh bien, je me suis occupé du gorille et je suis toujours là, » dit Bellamy, sans lâcher le visage de Murphy des yeux, « Et toi également. »

Murphy fronça les sourcils, « Ouais, eh bien… tu n'avais pas à le faire… »

« Si, je le devais, » l'interrompit Bellamy, une écrasante et authentique sincérité gravée sur son visage. Murphy sentit ses entrailles s'embraser sous le regard de Bellamy, bien qu'il ne fût pas tout à fait certain si Bellamy en était la cause, ou plutôt le fait qu'il ait été mis en pièce par un gorille. « Tu as fait la même chose pour moi, et maintenant je t'ai rendu la pareille. Je ne pouvais pas juste te laisser mourir. »

Tout ce que Murphy était sur le point de dire mourut dans sa gorge. Il se sentait submergé par une émotion plus qu'inattendue, et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Heureusement, Bellamy parla le premier, « Je vais aller chercher Clarke, elle sera contente de savoir que tu es réveillé et que tu te sens bien. » Sur ce, il se détourna et quitta la pièce.

« Attends, Bellamy… » appela Murphy sans réfléchir, et Bellamy se retourna vers lui. « …Merci, » dit-il simplement.

Bellamy lui fit un petit sourire et un dernier hochement de tête, puis sortit cette fois pour de bon.

 **-O-**

Dans les jours de rétablissement qui suivirent, Murphy reçu plusieurs visiteurs dans la chambre médicale, à sa grande surprise. Clarke et Abby vinrent de temps à autre pour vérifier son état de santé et quelques fois pour contrôler ses bandages ou lui donner des médicaments. Elles restèrent incroyablement polies avec lui, en dépit de ses insistantes remarques sur le fait qu'il allait bien et que, vraiment, il pouvait déjà s'en aller. Il fut particulièrement étonné de voir Monroe, Octavia et quelques autres qui avaient pris l'habitude de s'arrêter le matin pour voir comment il allait. Il prenait même un grand plaisir à tout leur raconter sur l'attaque du gorille.

Bellamy passa le voir fréquemment, l'informant sur ce qu'il se passait dans le camp et sur l'encourageante éventualité d'une alliance avec les Terriens. Murphy pensait qu'au moins la mort de Finn aurait finalement apporté la paix qu'ils avaient tous souhaité depuis si longtemps. Bellamy lui demandait toujours, à chacun de ses passages, comment il se sentait, ce à quoi Murphy feignait toujours l'irritation. Cependant, Murphy appréciait ce temps qu'il passait avec Bellamy, et il avait même commencé à secrètement apprécier cette sensation de pincement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Bellamy s'inquiétait pour lui.

Le jour où Murphy fut enfin en mesure de quitter l'infirmerie, Bellamy était là, prêt à l'aider à descendre de la table.

« Je peux me tenir debout, Bellamy, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant et ce ne sont pas mes jambes qui sont blessées, » insista Murphy alors que Bellamy avait attrapé ses bras pour l'aider à se redresser. Sa position sur le sol était un peu incertaine, mais suffisamment stable pour tenir debout. « Tu peux m'attraper mon T-shirt par contre, si tu veux te rendre utile. »

Bellamy fronça les sourcils mais tendit le bras pour récupérer le vêtement et puis l'enfonça rapidement sur la tête de Murphy sans prévenir.

« Merci, » dit Murphy, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit avec le T-shirt recouvrant sa face. « Tu es d'une grande aide, comme toujours, Bellamy. » Il tira lui-même sur le tissu pour l'enfiler correctement.

« Pas de problème, » sourit Bellamy.

Murphy marcha lentement vers la porte, Bellamy suivant juste derrière, et réussit à atteindre l'extérieur sans tomber une seule fois, bien qu'il eut à prendre appui sur Bellamy à quelques reprises.

Murphy s'assit sur son lit dès lors où ils eurent rejoint sa chambre, et il se sentit soudainement reconnaissant du confort minimal qu'elle fournissait. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma chambre me manquerait, » dit-il.

« Ouais, » commenta Bellamy en survolant la pièce du regard.

Murphy le regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, tandis que Bellamy paraissait avoir besoin de dire quelque chose.

« Je vais aller avec Clarke et les autres à un pourparlers de paix avec les Terriens, » finit-il par dire. « Ça va durer quelques jours…Et il va y avoir des obsèques pour Finn. Un rituel terrien ou un truc du genre. »

Murphy hocha de la tête. « D'accord, » dit-il.

« Abby restera ici si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » ajouta Bellamy.

 **-O-**

Murphy pensa énormément à Bellamy pendant la semaine où ce dernier était parti, en fait à chaque fois il n'était pas en train de penser à autre chose. Sa présence dans la chambre lui manquait dès lors qu'il était seul avec ses pensées. Alors, pour passer le temps, il fit quelques tâches subalternes pour Abby puisque cette dernière avait fini par être de ceux qui pouvait le tolérer sans en arriver à un quelconque conflit verbal. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas, la plupart du temps, de finir par déambuler sans but dans les endroits les moins bondés du camp. Il était content de s'être rétabli mais restait néanmoins agité et souhaitait que Bellamy soit à ses côtés, souriant à ses stupides blagues ou se moquant en lui disant à quel point elles sont effectivement stupides.

Toutes leurs conversations lui manquaient, comme la manière dont Bellamy lui racontait la tournure que prenait leur trêve, la façon qu'il avait de tout décrire dans les moindres détails, comme s'il s'agissait d'une histoire. Même sa tignasse bouclée, qui semblait toujours devenir de plus en plus désordonnée au fil des jours, lui manquait. Mais plus que tout, c'était les petites inquiétudes que Bellamy éprouvait à son égard qui lui manquaient, cette manière qu'il avait de toujours le soutenir même lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le point de tomber, et le fait qu'il ne cessait de lui demander comment il se portait. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était occupé de lui comme ça, pas depuis que son père avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver, pas depuis que sa mère avait pris l'habitude de le border tous les soirs lorsqu'il avait la grippe, l'assurant que tout irait bien… avant qu'elle ne se mît à le détester pour avoir tué son père…

Toutefois, bien que les blessures de Murphy guérissaient assez rapidement, ses cauchemars avaient repris de plus belle. Presque toutes les nuits, il se réveillait avec des sueurs froides, quelques fois en hurlant, appelant ou encore découvrant qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Il se souvenait alors avoir rêvé au sujet des horreurs familières qu'ils avaient traversé : le massacre de Finn, la mort de Finn, la torture que lui avaient infligé les Terriens, laquelle était quelques fois mélangée à l'attaque du gorille. Il s'éveillait avec la certitude de pouvoir sentir les griffes de l'animal déchirant toute la chair de son corps.

Et, plus que tout, il rêvait de Bellamy. Il rêva qu'il se retrouvait pendu au milieu du camp avec Bellamy se tenant debout devant lui, les bras croisés, alors que lui-même était en train de se faire étrangler jusqu'à la mort. Il rêva qu'il pendait à son tour Bellamy dans les restes du vaisseau, par vengeance. Incapable de changer ses souvenirs, son bonheur de voir Bellamy lutter pour sa vie le rendait maintenant malade et lui donnait des envies de vomir dès lors où il se réveillait. Il rêva que sa poigne sur la ceinture de sécurité n'avait pas été suffisamment solide lors de l'incident sur la falaise et que Bellamy avait fait une chute mortelle. Il rêva également que c'était Bellamy qui avait été mis en pièces par le gorille et qu'il avait été incapable de le sauver de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour lui. Il rêva que c'était Bellamy qui avait été torturé par les Terriens, ne voulant pas céder à leurs interrogatoires.

Murphy remarqua bien vite que tous ses cauchemars étaient fondés sur la réalité et se demanda si il était seulement un temps où les rêves se basaient sur le fantasme ou les peurs sans intérêts. Pas dans ce monde, conclut-il, plus maintenant. Moralité, Murphy ne dormit pas beaucoup durant le temps où Bellamy fut absent.

 **-O-**

Murphy était allongé sur son lit le soir où Abby frappa à sa porte pour lui dire que Bellamy et les autres étaient revenus. Il resta là à fixer le plafond quelques instants avant de finalement se lever et la suivre à travers l'attroupement de tous ces autres qui accueillaient leur retour avec des effusions de joie.

Ses yeux scannèrent nerveusement la foule à la recherche de Bellamy, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il l'aperçu, avançant à l'arrière du groupe avec Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln et quelques autres.

Les sourcils de Bellamy se froncèrent dès qu'il repéra Murphy marcher vers lui. « Hey, Murphy, tu te sens mieux à ce que je vois ? » demanda-t-il en esquissant finalement un sourire.

« Ouais, » dit Murphy en hochant de la tête et en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. « Comment était votre trip ? »

« Eh bien, différemment que prévu, » lui répondit-il, alors qu'il marchait au pas à côté de lui. « Nous avons porté un toast après les obsèques de Finn et les Terriens ont essayé d'empoisonner leur propre commandante pour s'être alliée à nous. Ils ont essayé de faire porter le chapeau à Raven, mais Clarke s'est interposée et a réussi à prouver que ce n'était pas nous qui avions empoisonné la boisson que nous avions ramené, mais que le venin était déjà dans le verre. Et finalement j'ai découvert que c'était le bras droit de la commandante, Gustus, qui l'avait empoisonné. »

« Ouah, » s'exclama Murphy, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière à Raven pour constater de ses coupures et des tâches de sang couvrant ses vêtements. Il ressentit alors d'inexplicables pincements de culpabilité pour ça. « Pas étonnant que ça vous ait pris autant de temps pour revenir. »

Murphy remarqua que Bellamy les menait vers un grand feu autour duquel tout le monde avait commencé à se rassembler. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« J'imagine que tout le monde voulait une petite fête pour célébrer cette trêve ou juste avoir un petit moment pour se relaxer après tout ce qui arrivé ces derniers temps… Je ne suis pas sûr de la véritable raison en fait, » expliqua Bellamy, en continuant d'avancer vers le rassemblement.

« Ok… » répondit Murphy, se tenant maladroitement en place alors que Bellamy semblait le laisser en plan. Mais ce dernier se retourna brusquement et lui fit geste de suivre.

« Hé, tu as le droit de fêter ça aussi, tu te sens mieux maintenant, » lui dit Bellamy alors qu'il prenait place sur une bûche près du feu, juste à côté de Clarke et Octavia. Il tapota l'espace libre sur le tronc à côté de lui, arborant une expression pleine d'espoir. « Allez, Murphy ! C'est juste une nuit ! »

« Mouai, » dit Murphy, en poussant un soupir exaspéré, bien qu'il sût qu'il était incapable de résister au regard que lui offrait Bellamy. « J'veux bien rester à ta fiesta pourrie. »

Bellamy sourit à nouveau. « Bien, on a même de l'alcool, figure-toi ! » s'exclama-t-il en étendant la main pour attraper une des bouteilles devant lui. Il la porta immédiatement à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée et grimaça. « C'est un petit peu fort, mais c'est tout ce qui avait été laissé sur l'Arche… » Il tendit la bouteille à Murphy. « …Si tu en veux… »

Murphy pensa à l'état alcoolique de sa mère après que son père soit mort. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy dont le visage reflétait tant de sincérité. « Très bien, » dit Murphy, en lui prenant brusquement la bouteille des mains. Il réalisait bien que la situation était maintenant différente, il était avec Bellamy et tous les autres, en sécurité. « Juste un peu. »

Quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit, Murphy se sentait agréablement ivre, racontant l'histoire de ses crimes sur l'Arche. Il raconta l'anecdote où il avait dû se cacher dans une cabine de toilette pendant trois heures, pour éviter d'être vu après qu'il ait volé des suppléments de chocolat de la cafétéria.

Bellamy rit bruyamment tout le long de l'histoire, ses joues devenant de plus en plus rouges à cause des rires et de la consommation d'alcool. Il laissa tomber son bras sur l'épaule de Murphy et se pencha vers lui et dit tout en souriant bêtement, « Tu es tellement drôle, Murphy. »

Murphy lui sourit bêtement en retour, une sensation de chaleur inondant sa poitrine, probablement due à la boisson… ou à la proximité de Bellamy. « Je sais que je le suis, » répondit-il, et Bellamy éclata de rire à nouveau.

Murphy pouvait entendre les autres rire derrière Bellamy, absorbés dans leurs propres conversations. Bellamy plaça son autre main sur l'épaule de Murphy. « Tu es vraiment un mec bien… » lui dit Bellamy, tout son visage semblant sourire alors qu'il regardait Murphy.

« Noon… » objecta Murphy, « Je ne le suis vraiment pas. »

« Si, » insista Bellamy, en le secouant légèrement, « Tu l'es. »

« Nan, dit Murphy à nouveau.

Bellamy fronça alors les sourcils. « Eh bien, je t'aime bien. »

Murphy fronça à son tour les sourcils. « Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Hé, » protesta Bellamy en hochant de la tête, « C'est le cas, je t'aime bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » Bellamy sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. « Tu es beau, aussi. »

Murphy renifla bruyamment. Tout cela était tellement ridicule. « Tu es trop bizarre quand tu es soûl. »

« Je ne suis pas si soûl que ça… »

« Tu as bu bien plus d'alcool que moi. »

« Ouais, » admit Bellamy, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, « Mais, toi, tu es trop bizarre quand tu n'as pas bu… »

Bellamy éclata de nouveau de rire, et Murphy ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre lorsque le front de Bellamy vint heurter le sien tellement il semblait plié par sa propre blague. Ils étaient maintenant si proches que Murphy pouvait sentir l'haleine alcoolisée de Bellamy.

« Murphy… Je… » souffla Bellamy, fixant intensément les lèvres de Murphy.

Ce dernier retint son souffle et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Bellamy s'était approché pour l'embrasser. Il sentait énormément l'alcool et ses mains tenaient maladroitement l'arrière de la tête à Murphy, mais celui-ci n'en avait cure, il lui rendit son baiser avec enthousiasme en dépit de leurs états d'ivresse.

Après un long moment, Bellamy interrompit leur étreinte pour reprendre son souffle. Il offrit un sourire tordu à Murphy, et lui caressa doucement la joue. A cet instant, soudainement, ce fut comme si Murphy reprenait ses esprits et qu'il réalisait la réalité de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Bellamy était tellement, tellement ivre qu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait embrassé Murphy juste après avoir marmonné une infinité de bêtises concernant le fait de l'apprécier. Ce n'était pas réel, Bellamy n'en avait pas réellement quelque chose à faire de lui. Il ne prenait pas soin de lui dans ce but… Cette pensée s'échoua dans l'esprit de Murphy pour ne plus le lâcher et son cœur se serra. Cette morne tristesse n'était qu'amplifiée par tout l'alcool qu'il avait consommé. Mais Murphy lui avait rendu son baiser… Mais Murphy s'était lui-même laissé y croire…

Murphy fit immédiatement un mouvement brusque en arrière, loin de Bellamy, sautant d'un bond au-dessus de la bûche, en alerte, comme s'il venait juste de se faire brûler.

« Murphy ? » appela Bellamy, en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? »

Les sourcils de Bellamy se rejoignirent, comme à chaque fois qu'il était inquiet, et Murphy avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Il… Il faut que j'y aille… Je suis… » Il s'éloigna encore plus de Bellamy. « Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, Bellamy. »

Murphy vit Bellamy esquisser un mouvement pour se relever et aller vers lui mais il secoua la tête. « Non, ne vient pas après moi… Je te verrai… demain, ok ? Je dois… Je dois y aller… »

Ce que Bellamy dit ou ne fit après ça, Murphy n'en eut aucune idée parce qu'il se détourna du feu et retourna immédiatement à sa chambre aussi vite qu'il le put. Là, il s'écroula sur son lit et souhaita très fort qu'il puisse oublier tout ce qui était arrivé cette nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier et les cauchemars ne furent que bien pires cette nuit.

Bellamy s'éveilla avec un violent mal de crâne et fut surpris de voir Clarke se profilant devant lui. Il fut même encore plus surpris de découvrir qu'il était étendu dans l'herbe.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, » déclara Clarke dès qu'elle le remarqua bouger, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Il l'accepta, se décollant lui-même du sol, et fut brusquement frappé par l'intense douleur qui lui martelait la tête et choisit plutôt de rester assis sur un des troncs renversés encore un moment.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Clarke alors qu'il se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

« Je survivrai… » répondit Bellamy, « Que diable s'est-il passé hier soir ? »

« Tu as bu… beaucoup, » expliqua Clarke, fixant Bellamy avec préoccupation. « Tu as la gueule de bois. » Elle lui tendit une tasse. « Tiens… Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. »

« Merci, » répondit-il en l'acceptant et en prenant immédiatement une grande gorgée. C'était chaud et avait le goût de paradis et sans doute d'un peu de thé. Puis, Bellamy grimaça.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea Clarke, « C'est mauvais ? »

« Non, c'est parfait… C'est juste… » Bellamy soupira. « Je commence à me souvenir… »

« Oh, » commenta simplement Clarke en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à Clarke. « Est-ce que j'ai… »

« … Défilé avec Octavia et moi autour du feu criant que nous étions tes sœurs et que tu nous aimais énormément… Oui, oui, tu l'as fait. Tu l'as même fait à Lincoln, aussi… »

« Magnifique… » soupira Bellamy. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau croiser le regard du petit copain à sa sœur.

Sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal à force de se concentrer pour se rappeler des événements, quand soudain il se souvint de quelque chose d'important. Murphy. J'ai embrassé Murphy, pensa-t-il. Et puis, Murphy avait flippé après les ridicules confessions de Bellamy et toutes leurs embrassades, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il parte sans lui…

« Il doit me détester maintenant… » marmonna Bellamy.

« J'en doute. »

Bellamy tourna son regard vers Clarke et fut surpris de voir de la sympathie dans ses yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Murphy ne pourrait pas te détester, Bellamy, pas maintenant. »

Évidemment qu'elle savait. Bellamy soupira à nouveau, sa tête lui faisant mal. « Je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Tu l'as embrassé. »

« J'étais vraiment bourré, » se défendit Bellamy et Clarke lui jeta un regard signifiant bien ne t'avise même pas de nier, je sais tout.

« Quoi ? J'étais… »

Clarke haussa les sourcils.

« Très bien, » soupira Bellamy, résigné. « Mais il s'est éloigné juste après… Et si je… »

« Écoute, » l'interrompit Clarke, regardant sérieusement Bellamy. « Je sais que tu t'intéresses à lui… »

« Je… » coupa Bellamy, mais il fut à nouveau interrompu.

« Ne cherche pas à le nier, » insista Clarke. « Je vois la manière dont tu te préoccupes de lui, toujours prenant soin de savoir si il va bien, même bien après l'attaque du gorille… Et je sais qu'il s'intéresse aussi à toi. Il semble toujours ravi de te voir. Son visage s'illumine à chaque fois que tu apparais… et le tien aussi d'ailleurs. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité. »

Bellamy soupira à nouveau, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

« Vous deux avaient traversé bien des épreuves… alors peu importe ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, je suis sûre qu'il te pardonnera… Mais, ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu ne devrais pas tirer des conclusions hâtives à propos de ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Comme tu l'as dit, vous étiez tous les deux bourrés, et peut-être que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un gros malentendu. Mais j'en doute. Je pense que tu devrais à nouveau essayer… sobre cette fois. »

Bellamy fixait le sol et Clarke posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je vois bien que ça t'affecte complètement et je me soucie aussi à propos de toi. J'aimerais que tu sois heureux. Je pense que tu devrais au moins essayer… Ça pourrait fonctionner bien mieux que tu ne le penses. »

Bellamy hocha la tête. « Ouais… »

« Super, » dit-elle en se relevant. « Tu devrais aller te promener un peu autour du camp et aller donner un coup de main, histoire de te remettre les idées en place. »

« Merci, » répondit Bellamy en se redressant à son tour.

« Pas de problème, » le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire, la prenant au mot.

 **-O-**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Bellamy évita Murphy autant qu'il le put. Il évitait de marcher dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Murphy, prenait ses repas dans un coin du camp pour manger aussi loin que possible des autres, faisait le plus possible d'excursions en dehors du camp, pour aller chasser ou chercher des provision, et faisait même brusquement demi-tour lorsque Murphy semblait s'approcher de lui. Bellamy se sentait particulièrement ridicule et puéril d'éviter Murphy comme il le faisait. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter les conséquences de confronter Murphy à nouveau. Il se détestait pour agir ainsi mais était incapable de s'en empêcher.

Il pensa énormément aux mots de Clarke, essayant avec raison de passer ses suggestions à l'action, mais il renonçait par peur à chaque tentative. La peur et la possibilité de se faire rejeter pesaient beaucoup sur lui, ce qui à nouveau était ridicule puisque lui et Murphy étaient devenus amis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir la manière dont Murphy lui avait rendu son baiser cette nuit, avant de faire un bond d'horreur en arrière et de s'enfuir. Et tout ce que Bellamy avait osé lui confesser, qui était bien trop réel. Il avait tellement de sentiments profondément enfouis pour Murphy, qui allaient bien au-delà de la simple amitié, et il était trop effrayé pour confronter cet inévitable moment où ils seraient rejetés. Une autre de ses irrationnelles peurs qui lui trottait dans la tête était que Murphy ne voudrait sans doute même plus être son ami à présent, qu'il réagirait exactement de la même manière que cette nuit…

Et plus que tout, Bellamy se sentait seul. Voir le sourire de Murphy tous les jours était ce qui lui manquait le plus.

Après quatre jours d'évitage de Murphy, Bellamy se révéla finalement incapable de se dérober davantage. C'était le milieu de la nuit et Bellamy s'était levé de son lit, somnolant dans ses vêtements de nuit qui consistaient d'un bas de pyjama flottant, avec lequel il ne faisait que trébucher, et d'un manque de tee-shirt. Il allait se chercher un verre d'eau et éclaircir un peu ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Il provenait du couloir menant à la chambre de Murphy, de ça, il en était sûr.

Bellamy marcha rapidement vers le hall, lorsque, dans l'obscurité, un homme se dirigea droit sur lui. Bellamy dut le retenir droit devant lui pour éviter l'impact.

« Murphy… » dit-il en le reconnaissant soudainement. Malgré le noir, Bellamy pouvait voir que le visage de Murphy était mouillé de larmes et qu'il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux. Il pouvait sentir Murphy trembler sous sa prise et sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière. Bellamy se demandait combien d'heures de sommeil il avait passé durant ces derniers jours, et si c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait toutes les nuits. Un vif pincement d'inquiétude lui envahit l'estomac. Toutes les pensées à propos de leur nuit d'ivresse quittèrent l'esprit de Bellamy. « Est-ce que ça va ? » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à demander.

« Je vais… Je vais bien, » répondit Murphy doucement, d'une voix rauque. Il s'arracha de la prise de Bellamy et essuya ses yeux de sa manche. « S'il te plait… non, ne… Je ne peux pas maintenant… »

« Murphy, » l'implora Bellamy.

« Ça va… Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir en ce moment… » La voix de Murphy se brisa.

« Murphy… » répéta Bellamy, prêt à tout pour aider l'autre. « Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Bellamy se rapprocha de lui, déterminé, et regarda Murphy droit dans les yeux. « S'il te plait, je m'inquiète pour toi… Je veux t'aider… Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Murphy fixa Bellamy pendant un instant, comme s'il s'interrogeait de sa sincérité. Le cœur de Bellamy était brisé par cette vision de Murphy se tenant là, secoué de sanglots.

« Ok, » murmura finalement Murphy, en hochant de la tête. « … J'ai des… cauchemars… vraiment horribles… » Murphy se sentit tout petit lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Bellamy.

Ce dernier acquiesça. « D'accord, viens là. »

Murphy fit un petit mouvement en avant et Bellamy enroula ses bras autour de lui. Murphy s'accrocha fermement à lui, enterrant sa tête dans l'épaule de Bellamy, frissonnant bien qu'il ne fît pas froid et laissant de collantes larmes sur les épaules nues de Bellamy.

« Je suis désolé… cette nuit, quand je t'ai laissé… » commença à marmonner Murphy.

« Chut, je sais, ne t'excuse pas pour ça maintenant. Tout ira bien… » l'apaisa Bellamy, gardant sa voix constante en dépit de l'écrasante émotion qui le traversait, et caressant gentiment les cheveux de Murphy. « Allons te remettre au lit, tu trembles. »

« Ok, » dit Murphy, desserrant légèrement sa prise sur Bellamy, pour que ce dernier puisse le guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Murphy, Bellamy l'attira dans son lit, s'accroupissant pour enrouler chaudement les couvertures autour du corps tremblant. Lorsqu'il bougea pour se redresser, la main de Murphy saisit son bras.

« Tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas… »

« Je ne pars pas, » dit Bellamy en s'accroupissant à nouveau, « Je suis juste là, je ne partirai pas. »

« C'est ce que tu avais dit… » dit Murphy, sa voix se brisant à nouveau. « Avant que tu… ne meures… et m'abandonnes… »

« C'était juste un rêve, » insista Bellamy, et cette fois il bougea les couvertures et grimpa dans le lit à côté de Murphy. « Je suis là maintenant. »

Bellamy entoura son bras droit autour de Murphy, et Murphy enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le torse nu de Bellamy, se rapprochant de lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Alors que Bellamy le serrait fermement, il sentit la respiration de Murphy se calmer à nouveau et il arrêta progressivement de frissonner.

« Tout ira bien maintenant, » dit Bellamy à la nuit, fermant ses yeux pour s'endormir.

Ce fut la première nuit depuis bien longtemps où Murphy réussit à dormir sans faire de cauchemars, et il se réveilla paisiblement, sa tête toujours pelotonnée contre le torse de Bellamy. Il pouvait ressentir la respiration lente de l'homme dans son sommeil, tellement ils étaient comprimés l'un contre l'autre. Le pied gauche de Murphy était entortillé entre ceux de Bellamy et le bras de ce dernier était toujours solidement enroulé autour de Murphy. Ce dernier soupira de contentement, se sentant au chaud et en sécurité, et souhaitant ne jamais avoir à quitter cette position. Il inclina légèrement sa tête pour voir le visage de Bellamy, qui était beau et innocent dans le calme de son sommeil. Murphy pouvait compter les tâches de rousseur sur son visage, tellement ils étaient proches, et s'il bougeait son visage de quelques centimètres leurs nez se toucheraient. Murphy accorda encore quelques minutes de sommeil à Bellamy avant de le réveiller.

« Bellamy, » chuchota-t-il doucement.

Les yeux du concerné s'ouvrirent légèrement et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Murphy..." murmura-t-il en retour, sans bouger.

Murphy n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire, il était piégé par les profonds yeux bruns de Bellamy.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré ces derniers jours," dit soudainement Bellamy, et il ajouta ensuite à voix basse, "Et je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé."

Murphy pensa que cette déclaration semblait absurde était donné la position dans laquelle ils étaient. « Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. Par contre, je suis désolé d'être parti après cela. » Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Murphy avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pu y réfléchir. Pourtant, il ne les regretta pas, surtout lorsqu'il cru jurer avoir senti le cœur de Bellamy manquer un battement.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, pensa Murphy, et alors il prit le risque dans une soudaine poussée de bravoure, et réduit l'extrême petite distance qui restait entre eux. Leur second baiser fut plus lent et plus gentil que le premier, et le bras de Bellamy tint fermement Murphy cette fois.

Murphy vit Bellamy sourire légèrement alors qu'ils se séparèrent, et sentit son doux touché alors qu'il dégageait une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Je suis content qu'on ait mis ça au clair, » dit Murphy, alors qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre.

Bellamy rigola doucement et Murphy pouvait sentir les vibrations à travers son torse.

Quelques instants plus tard, Bellamy esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Murphy lui attrapa le bras et l'attira à nouveau contre lui. « Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? »

« M'habiller… me préparer pour la journée… »

« Je ne pense pas, non, » insista Murphy, maintenant Bellamy contre lui. « Tu n'es pas autorisé à quitter cette position. »

Bellamy sourit largement. « Tu es vraiment du genre câlineur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… Je ne le suis pas… » protesta Murphy avant de bâiller.

Le rire de Bellamy ne fit que s'élargir davantage et Murphy sut qu'il était inutile de chercher à discuter.

« Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je m'assurerai personnellement que ton joli visage ne voit plus jamais la lueur du jour… »

Bellamy rit bruyamment. « Je ne le dirai à personne, » dit-il, et Murphy put voir dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité.

« Eh bien, t'as intérêt, » répondit-il de toute façon, mais il était également en train de sourire. « Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer de te lever à nouveau. »

« Très bien, » capitula Bellamy, et il se pencha pour embrasser Murphy une fois de plus.

Et c'était encore mieux la troisième fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Murphy laissa courir ses mains à travers les boucles de Bellamy, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient en général. Murphy était sur le point de descendre sa main pour caresser le torse musclé de Bellamy lorsqu'un grand bruit le rappela que le reste du monde existait.

« Hé, Murphy, est-ce que tu aurais vu Bell…amy… »

Murphy s'arracha brusquement du baiser, jetant à un regard à l'embrasure de la porte où se tenait Clarke.

« Salut, Clarke… » dit Bellamy, en levant les yeux sur elle avant de jeter une expression paniquée à Murphy.

« Bellamy est… là, » ajouta inutilement Murphy.

Clarke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Je suis désolée… Je peux voir que vous êtes… occupés… »

« Hein ? » demanda Bellamy.

Murphy se rendit soudaine compte qu'ils étaient si collés l'un à l'autre que ses membres étaient presque noués à ceux de Bellamy, et que ce dernier ne portait toujours pas de tee-shirt, pourtant ils ne firent aucun tentative de mouvement. « Hum, non, nous étions juste… euh, en train de nous reposer… »

« Ok, » dit Clarke. « Eh bien, je venais juste pour te dire que nous allions partir pour discuter stratégie avec les Terriens d'ici quelques heures… Et je pensais que tu aurais pu venir avec… »

« Ouais, on sera tous les deux là, » dit rapidement Bellamy.

« Bien, » dit Clarke, jetant un coup d'œil à Bellamy, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « Je vous verra plus tard, alors. »

« Ok, ça c'est c'était traumatisant, » dit Murphy dès que Clarke fut partie.

Bellamy soupira, « Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« Alors, je vais venir avec vous à ce truc de réunion de stratégies ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Génial, » répondit Murphy. « Est-ce que tu penses que ça requiert que tu portes un tee-shirt ? »

« Oh, » Bellamy fronça les sourcils et Murphy lui sourit, « Oui, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas un extra tee-shirt que je pourrais t'emprunter ou quelque chose ? »

« Probablement pas qui t'irait. Et tu devrais aussi changer de bas… »

Bellamy soupira. « Je vais devoir passer par ma chambre alors, » dit-il, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir.

Murphy haussa les épaules, s'asseyant. « Ou tu peux aussi ne rien porter, je suis sûr que les Terriens n'en auront rien à faire. »

Bellamy réprima un petit rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Murphy, « En effet. »

Un moment de paisible silence passa avant que Murphy ne demande, « Est-ce que je pourrai prendre un fusil ? »

« Oui, » répondit simplement Bellamy, en tirant Murphy à lui pour l'embrasser encore.

Murphy et Bellamy prirent un sacré bout de temps à se préparer pour partir et il était légèrement en retard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, mais ils souriaient et riaient ensemble alors qu'ils marchaient vers le groupe, et pendant un moment, tout allait véritablement bien.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
